


Parola di Corvo

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Pride, Romance, Sex on the Beach, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Waltzing, Weddings, dance, macnair - Freeform, macnair family
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Una promessa è una promessa.Anche quando le strade sembrano separarsi, anche quando la quotidianità è sporcata dal sangue e dalla morte.Perché i Corvi sanno danzare anche davanti ai lupi.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Roger Davies/Original Female Character(s)





	Parola di Corvo

_**Parola di Corvo** _

  
  
  
  
  
È una verità universalmente riconosciuta che uno scapolo provvisto di discreta prestanza fisica debba essere in cerca di una fanciulla in grado di accompagnarsi a lui in un giro di valzer.  
Dovrebbe essere una verità parimenti riconosciuta che una fanciulla che sieda sola al tavolo più lontano dalla pista da ballo, con lo sguardo deliberatamente voltato nella direzione opposta rispetto al variopinto ritratto di vesti danzanti in movimento, non voglia aver nulla a che fare con sorrisi impertinenti e corteggiamenti superficiali.  
Questo, però, Andrew Weisz non lo sapeva.   
Non lo sapeva, o aveva deciso fieramente di ignorarlo, preferendo crogiolarsi nella certezza che, prima o poi, qualcuna di quelle signorine dai bei sorrisi gli avrebbe concesso un ballo. Del resto, i matrimoni servono a questo, no? A dar modo alle ragazze di spettegolare sul vestito della sposa, a ubriacarsi e a far conoscere gli amici dello sposo non accompagnati alle amiche della sposa non accompagnate. Per il momento, però, quello stupido matrimonio non era minimamente stato all’altezza delle sue aspettative. Del resto, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo: con la situazione politica in cui si trovava il Paese, le grandi feste erano da dimenticare. Le misure di sicurezza erano da innalzare ai massimi livelli, gli inviati da ridurre ai minimi termini dettati dal buonsenso e dalla fiducia. Sarebbero state ben poche le persone disposte ad attraversare la Manica solo per gettarsi nelle viscere di un Paese sull’orlo della guerra civile e assistere a un matrimonio, e così la sposa si era ritrovata ad avere accanto soltanto una manciata di parenti stretti. Il che, Andrew lo dovette ammettere, non era poi un evento così terribile, dal momento che quel furbone del suo collega William aveva pensato bene di accaparrarsi un bocconcino tanto succulento da avere sangue Veela in quelle sue splendide vene. Questo significava un radioso frusciare di capelli argentati e sguardi capaci di resuscitare un morto da parte delle divine cugine della sposa. Oh, anche la madre non era affatto da buttare, ma Andrew sapeva quando fermarsi.   
Il vero problema era che le invitate giovani, sole e abbordabili erano poche, troppo poche per i gusti di Andrew. E le donne dal sangue Veela erano decisamente troppo volubili: quando finalmente la sua strana conversazione che mischiava inglese e gesti delle mani lo aveva quasi portato ad afferrare la mano di una fanciulla dal sorriso luminoso, un tizio sbucato dal nulla gli aveva guastato la festa. Era un ragazzetto che non poteva avere più di vent’anni, uno sbarbatello dai lineamenti latini e i modi di fare di un conquistatore navigato, che con poche moine e un sorriso languido s’era portato via la conquista di Andrew. Che l’aveva seguito senza neanche voltarsi indietro. Andrew, allora, aveva quasi perso la speranza di divertirsi un po’ a quel matrimonio, e aveva cominciato a supporre che forse sarebbe stato meglio unirsi al testimone dello sposo dando fondo a quel buon vino elfico che i Weasley avevano messo in campo.   
E lo avrebbe anche fatto, se la sua attenzione non fosse stata attratta da una figuretta che sedeva tutta sola a un tavolo un po’ discosto dalla pista da ballo.   
Una fanciulla.  
Una fanciulla _sola_.  
Certo, con quel corpicino smilzo e la semplice crocchia di capelli tanto chiari da parer bianchi un poco sfigurava, accanto alle parenti Veela, ma era pur sempre graziosa. Manteneva un che di elegante, mentre teneva distrattamente il tempo della musica con una scarpetta dai tacchi vertiginosi, e nonostante fosse abbandonata con fare indolente contro lo schienale ricoperto di raso bianco della sua sedia, la sua posa conservava un che di composto. Davanti a lei, sul piccolo tavolino, giaceva una flûte vuota, mentre le sue labbra sottili e prive di trucco sfioravano con un gesto meccanico l’orlo di un altro bicchiere pieno soltanto a metà.  
Andrew camminò dritto verso di lei, ripetendosi che se non fosse riuscito a concludere niente nemmeno con quella ragazza, allora si sarebbe limitato a raggiungere Charlie Weasley e a condividere con lui qualche brindisi pieno di amarezza.   
La giovane donna, accortasi del suo incedere, sollevò su di lui uno sguardo che, per un attimo, fece incespicare Andrew. I suoi grandi occhi chiari erano due tizzoni gelidi, che sembravano sfidarlo ad avvicinarsi un po’ di più per assaggiare del tutto la loro freddezza.  
“Ehm… salve!”, esordì Andrew, cercando di comportarsi come se la ragazza si fosse limitata ad arrossire sotto i suoi occhi.  
Lei, però, rimase in silenzio, senza mai ingentilire lo sguardo, continuando a sorseggiare con movimenti lenti e deliberati il vino che le riempiva il bicchiere.  
“Che ci fai qui tutta sola?”  
Un suo sopracciglio chiarissimo si sollevò appena, e le sue spalle sottili si scossero in un gesto disinteressato.  
“Ti va di venire a ballare con me?”  
La donna fece scivolare il suo sguardo alle spalle di Andrew, verso la folla di invitati che si muoveva con poca grazia sulla pista da ballo, e poi tornò a fissare Andrew.  
“Io non ballo”, rispose semplicemente lei, tornando poi a svuotare con un unico sorso quel che restava nel suo bicchiere.   
“Oh, andiamo, tutti ballano ai matrimoni”.  
“Non io”, si limitò a mormorare lei con voce piatta e annoiata.  
Andrew allora scostò la sedia rimasta libera al suo tavolino, ma lei lo freddò con uno sguardo così tagliente che lui rimase fermo a metà del gesto, una mano sullo schienale imbottito e lo sguardo confuso.  
“Posso… posso sedermi?”  
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, scavallando le gambe e riaccavallandole nel verso opposto, ma non rispose. Andrew lo prese come un segno che, tutto sommato, la sua presenza non era proprio del tutto sgradita, e si accomodò.   
“È un bel matrimonio, no?”  
La donna si voltò a fissarlo con un sospiro rassegnato, prima di sussurrare:  
“Ascoltami, non ti conosco, e tu non conosci me. A costo di sembrarti antipatica, mettiamo subito le cose in chiaro: non sono dell’umore di ballare, né di chiacchierare, e neanche di condividere il tavolo, ok?”  
Andrew, allora, si alzò come una molla, piccatissimo.  
Non aveva mica fatto niente di male, non ci aveva ancora nemmeno provato! Ma chi diamine si credeva di essere, quella? Ma si era guardata attorno? Aveva visto che razza di bellezze giravano, a quel matrimonio, e quanto lei non potesse neanche lontanamente competere con quelle figlie di Veela?  
“Messaggio ricevuto”, si limitò a sibilare, allontanandosi.   
E mentre si allontanava, i suoi passi incrociarono quelli del damerino dal sorriso radioso che gli aveva fregato la fanciulla, poco prima. Quel ragazzetto, i suoi lunghi capelli scuri raccolti in una crocchia morbida alla base della nuca, si stava dirigendo proprio verso quella pazza.  
Andrew non si soffermò nemmeno a pensare a quanto fosse fastidioso che quel tizio tampinasse pedissequamente ogni sua possibile conquista, no: si ritrovò solo a sorridere maligno, tra sé e sé, pensando a come quell’acidona lo avrebbe rimesso a posto.  


*

  
Alhena si guardò attorno, constatando con un leggero moto di irritazione che, da quella parte del giardino, non si intravedeva nemmeno un vassoio da alleggerire di un bicchiere.   
Non avrebbe dovuto bere così tanto. Oh, era ancora ben lontana dal perdere il controllo, ma se avesse continuato così, di quel matrimonio non avrebbe serbato che ricordi confusi e un forte mal di testa.   
Non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno comportarsi così da stronza con quel tizio che aveva appena scacciato, in realtà.   
Né avrebbe dovuto permettere a quel sordo malumore di rovinarle la giornata.  
Non capitava certo tutti i giorni di partecipare al matrimonio del tuo migliore amico.  
E Alhena, a Bill, voleva davvero tutto il bene possibile. E aveva imparato a volerne anche a Fleur, dopo che la ragazza aveva smesso di considerarla un oggetto di gelosia. Ed era felice, tanto felice per loro, e si sentiva terribilmente in colpa per la sua ostinazione a crogiolarsi nel malumore.   
Il problema era che, per quanto Alhena si sforzasse di ricordarsi che il suo era solo un atteggiamento orribile, da persona invidiosa e frustrata, tutto quel dispiegarsi di amore, di calore, di senso di appartenenza a una famiglia non faceva altro che gettarle in faccia l’appartamento vuoto in cui non aveva voglia di tornare, e tutti quei ricordi che tormentavano i suoi sogni con la crudeltà di un sorriso storto.   
Vedere i suoi amici andare avanti, trovare il proprio posto nel mondo e costruirsi un futuro era come guardare dentro se stessa e vedere quella distesa di macerie che ormai non aveva più voglia di rimettere in ordine.   
Le sentiva, quelle macerie acuminate – il sangue che le scorreva nelle vene, un lavoro che era stato un’ancora di salvezza e che ormai era un ricordo lontano, il silenzio perenne che la circondava, le sue speranze strappate di netto dal nero ondeggiare di un velo sospinto da una brezza invisibile – le sentiva risalirle il petto e graffiarle la gola.   
Alhena aveva imparato a riconoscerle, quelle giornate fatte di rimorsi e rimpianti, ma non ad arginarle.   
Ed ora se ne stava lì, seduta a un tavolino isolato al matrimonio dei suoi più cari amici, a bere vino elfico e a sfogare la sua frustrazione su persone che, tutto sommato, non avevano fatto assolutamente niente di male.   
“I miei occhi stanno davvero sfiorando la _señorita_ Macnair?”  
Alhena alzò il capo, scontrandosi con la vista di un giovane mago dal sorriso svelto e gli occhi che brillavano di divertimento. Era un giovane alto, che avanzava con passo elegante e sicuro. La sua pelle color del caramello si tendeva su lineamenti regolari e assai gradevoli, e il suo sorriso impertinente era adornato dal luccichio di un anellino d’argento.  
“Roger! Cosa ci fai tu qui?”  
Era sorpresa davvero, Alhena. Lei e Roger Davies si erano conosciuti in circostanze del tutto straordinarie nell’inverno di tre anni prima, quando lui era ancora uno studente e lei era stata incastrata dall’astuzia del professor Vitious in un ruolo che non le competeva affatto.  
“Oh, la povera Fleur aveva bisogno di riequilibrare la situazione fra i suoi invitati: accanto a tante fanciulle dal sangue Veela, serviva un uomo capace di reggere il confronto”.  
Con un ammiccamento divertito, Roger si lasciò cadere sulla sedia vuota accanto ad Alhena, posando sul tavolo un bicchiere ricolmo di un invitante liquido color pesca. Non era cambiato di una virgola, Roger: continuava a sfoggiare la consapevolezza del suo bell’aspetto come un accessorio importante, totalmente incapace di relazionarsi con una donna senza inserire un’inflessione da flirt in qualsiasi conversazione.   
“Seriamente, non sapevo che tu e Fleur foste rimasti in contatto”.  
Alhena conservava un ricordo piuttosto divertito del momento in cui tutte le certezze da perfetto Casanova di Roger si erano infrante davanti alla sovrumana grazia di Fleur, ma credeva che dopo quell’episodio i due si fossero persi di vista.  
“Oh, ci siamo scritti tanto, ma non ci siamo visti spesso… in effetti, mi ha stupito questo invito. Credo lo abbia fatto più che altro perché non voleva che i suoi unici invitati fossero i suoi parenti”.  
Alhena annuì, pensierosa: Fleur non aveva mai avuto molti amici, e i pochi che aveva erano rimasti in Francia, lontani da un paese che sembrava pronto a precipitare nel sangue da un momento all’altro.   
“E tu invece? Sei qui per la Regina di Francia?”  
Fu il turno di Alhena, questa volta, di stringersi nelle spalle.  
“Anche. Ma più per Bill, in realtà”.  
Alhena si ritrovò ad abbassare lo sguardo sui suoi bicchieri vuoti, domandandosi quando esattamente avesse terminato anche il secondo bicchiere di vino. E perché quella giornata continuasse ad avere dei contorni nettissimi, invece di sfumare nella confusione allegra dell’alcool.  
Roger, seguendo il suo sguardo, le allungò il suo bicchiere.  
“Posso offrirle un drink, _señorita_?”  
Alhena scosse piano la testa, sorridendo mesta: non doveva fare poi una grande figura, seduta in un angolo a trattare male la gente e a comportarsi come se l’unica cosa importante per lei fosse il contenuto del suo bicchiere.  
“Non sono ancora così disperata da sottrarre un bicchiere al suo legittimo proprietario”.  
Roger, allora, le rispose con un sorriso entusiasta, quasi fosse un bambino che è finalmente riuscito a farsi domandare com’è che ha perso il suo primo dentino da latte.  
“Si dà il caso, mia cara, che questo non sia un drink qualsiasi. Dimentica la tristezza del Vino Elfico, dimentica quella brodaglia imbevibile del Whiskey Incendiario… questo è nientemeno che un _Ramón a la Playa:_ una versione riveduta e corretta all’uruguayana di qualcosa che i babbani sono soliti fare meglio di noi maghi”.  
Alhena aveva avvicinato il cocktail al naso, respirando il profumo fruttato e invitante della bevanda.   
“Un… cosa? Dalle tue parti i cocktail portano il tuo nome?”, domandò scettica, mentre lui le regalava un sorriso sornione.  
“Non esattamente. La versione originale si chiamerebbe _Sex on the Beach_ , ma se ci pensi, _Ramón a la Playa_ è praticamente una traduzione letterale. E comunque, io l’ho rivisitato all’uruguayana, dunque certo che porta il mio nome”.  
Alhena aveva quasi dimenticato quanto fosse difficile parlare con Roger senza avere costantemente la voglia di rifilargli un sonoro coppino alla base della nuca, proprio sotto quella sua crocchia di capelli scuri e lucenti.   
“E quale sarebbe questa rivisitazione, di grazia?”  
Alhena, che fra i babbani ci aveva trascorso abbastanza tempo da concordare sulla maggiore creatività dei loro cocktail, non riuscì a nascondere un pizzico di curiosità.   
Roger allora si chinò sul tavolino, fino a portare il suo viso a pochi centimetri dall’orecchio di Alhena, e mormorò, con fare cospiratorio:  
“Il segreto sta tutto nel sostituire il succo di cramberries con quello del _guayabo_ ”.  
Alhena annusò di nuovo il composto nel bicchiere, scettica: lei, in realtà, sentiva solo odore d’arancia, a stento inacidito da un vaghissimo sentore alcolico.  
“E dove ti saresti procurato questo _guayabo_ , durante un matrimonio? Guarda che ho aiutato io Bill e Fleur a fare gli ordini delle vivande, e non mi ricordo proprio niente che si chiamasse così”.  
Roger, allora, si incupì tutto, sporse in fuori il labbro inferiore e, proprio come un bambino imbronciato, ammise che in effetti no, l’addetto del catering a cui si era rivolto non ce l’aveva, il succo di _guayabo_. Né aveva del liquore alla pesca o della vodka, dunque quello nel bicchiere era solo spumante e succo d’arancia.   
Alhena si bagnò comunque le labbra con quel cocktail improvvisato, concedendo un sorriso furbo a Roger.  
“Non è comunque male, dai”.  
Quando sospinse di nuovo il bicchiere verso il suo legittimo proprietario, Roger alzò le mani in segno di rifiuto.  
“No, no, io non bevo. L’alcool invecchia la pelle, non lo sai?”  
Alhena dovette trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere, dinnanzi a tanta sconvolta serietà.  
“Ah no? E perché ti sei fatto preparare questa cosa, allora?”  
Il giovane sbuffò di nuovo, mordicchiandosi l’anellino d’argento che gli forava il labbro, prima di spiegare:  
“Ma per poterlo offrire a una bella fanciulla, conquistandola con i racconti sulla mia variante uruguayana… dimenticavo però che certe Corvonero gelide sanno rovinare sempre tutto”.  
Quelle ultime parole furono accompagnate da una strizzatina d’occhio inconfondibile. Alhena sbuffò, e poi scoppiò a ridere. Era più forte di lei: con Roger, non riusciva mai a prendersela per davvero.  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio, in cui Alhena si era limitata a sorseggiare distrattamente quel Roger a la Playa in versione sbagliata, lui le aveva lanciato una lunga occhiata significativa.  
“Senti un po’, cara la mia _señorita_ guastafeste, mi concedi almeno un ballo?”  
“Io non ballo”.  
Alhena aveva parlato fin troppo velocemente e con un tono più duro di quanto avrebbe voluto e così, dopo un attimo di esitazione, si affrettò ad aggiungere:  
“Scusami, Roger, ma non sono proprio dell’umore”.  
Lui la fissò a lungo, il mento posato mollemente sul pungo. La stava studiando, Alhena lo sapeva, ma non aveva la forza di sostenere quello sguardo penetrante.   
“Non sei innamorata dello sposo, vero?”  
Alhena per poco non cadde dalla sedia, domandandosi come Roger potesse aver avuto un’idea tanto assurda.  
“Io? _Innamorata di Bill_? Ma che diamine stai dicendo?”  
Roger si strinse nelle spalle con un gesto noncurante, prima di proseguire, serissimo:  
“Sei innamorata della sposa?”  
“Roger, sei impazzito?”  
“Guarda che io non giudico affatto, se…”  
“No che non sono innamorata di Fleur”.  
Roger annuì, batté le mani e si alzò in piedi, con fare risoluto.  
“Allora, se non sei innamorata di nessuno degli sposi, non vedo per quale motivo non dovresti approfittare di questo matrimonio per scacciare il malumore e prenderti quello che c’è di buono. E io, fra parentesi, sono qualcosa di _molto_ buono”.  
Roger le sfilò di mano il bicchiere e poi, con fare impeccabile ed elegantissimo, le porse una mano.  
“Davvero, non ho voglia di ballare”.  
“Non esiste una ballerina che non abbia voglia di ballare”, precisò Roger, stringendole piano una mano fra le sue. Era una presa salda, calda, ma nient’affatto insistente.  
“Non sono più una ballerina”, si lasciò sfuggire Alhena, con un po’ troppa amarezza. Era trascorso più di un anno dal giorno in cui aveva deciso – o meglio, le circostanze avevano deciso per lei – che il mondo del balletto non era più una scelta percorribile, ma quel dolore sordo sembrava non affievolirsi mai.   
“E allora non ballare come una ballerina. Balla solo come una persona che ha una promessa in sospeso… mi hai dato la tua parola di Corvonero”.  
Alhena chiuse gli occhi, rivivendo quei ricordi che sembravano appartenere a una vita fa.   
Appartenevano a una vita fa.  
Le sue lezioni in vista del Ballo del Ceppo.   
Roger che tremava, scosso dai brividi della febbre, mentre lei gli rimboccava le coperte su un divano della sua vecchia Sala Comune.  
Lei che gli prometteva di farsi portare a ballare, quando lui si fosse diplomato.  
E quel tango danzato in silenzio, quel…  
“Tu sei una serpe malefica, altro che parola di Corvonero”, borbottò Alhena, mentre si lasciava trascinare in piedi dal sorriso soddisfatto di Roger. Lui le cinse la vita con un gesto lento e consapevole, attirandola a sé mentre si avviavano nella direzione della pista da ballo.   
“Non fare la finta tonta. Me lo ricordo come se fosse ieri quel tuo sguardo mentre ballavamo. E adesso che non siamo più in una stupida scuola, non hai più scuse”.  
Alhena, del tutto inaspettatamente, raddrizzò la schiena, decisa a ricordare a quel ragazzo che, per danzare, bisogna essere in due. E che, a lei, farsi portare senza dettare le proprie regole del gioco non piaceva affatto.   
Attese d’essere giunta sul limitare della pista da ballo, dove un buon numero di coppie sgraziate e completamente prive del benché minimo senso del tempo stava volteggiando allegramente: lì uno dei gemelli Weasley lanciò un’occhiata significativa al bracco di Roger che le cingeva la vita, prima di scuotere la testa e mormorare, muovendo soltanto le labbra:  
“Anche tu con questo manichino? Mi deludi!”  
Alhena si voltò quindi a guardare Roger, fissandolo intensamente in quei suoi begli occhi scuri. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla, e mormorò:  
“Allora, cos’è questo qualcosa di buono che mi dovrei prendere, _Ramón_?”  
Roger non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso che sapeva solo di soddisfazione.   
“Alhena… te l’avevo detto cosa mi succede quando mi chiami così”.  
Alhena allora gli si fece più vicino, grata ai suoi tacchi alti che le permettevano di non doverlo osservare troppo dal basso. Lo strinse a sé, pronta a cominciare a danzare: era una posa del tutto scorretta, che i suoi insegnanti avrebbero criticato aspramente, ma non le importava. Non voleva danzare come una ballerina.  
“Non dirmelo. _Dimostramelo_ ”.  
E Roger non si fece affatto pregare.   
Quello che stavano danzando non era un tango, non nella sostanza, ma ad Alhena non importava.   
Le importava solo di quei movimenti lenti con cui i loro corpi avevano preso a studiarsi. Roger si muoveva accanto a lei come un felino, elegante, guardingo, sfiorandola piano e poi accentuando un movimento alla volta. E ad ogni respiro, ad ogni movimento che compivano insieme, Alhena scivolava un po’ di più fuori da sé e dentro il momento.  
Non le importava, non le importava più niente.  
Non le importava sentirsi la testa troppo leggera, né le importava razionalizzare quel calore diffuso che le aveva regalato la vicinanza di Roger. Non le importava che si trattasse solo di un ballo, o forse di qualcosa di più, che però non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza: lo sapeva anche lui, Alhena sentiva che lui lo sapeva, e che non gli importava.   
Non le importava nemmeno quel sentirsi scivolare via il controllo, mentre si aggrappava alle spalle di Roger e lasciava che le loro gambe disegnassero intrecci sempre più stretti e complicati.  
Le importava solo quel benessere lieve, quel benessere che non chiedeva permesso e non dava spiegazioni.  
  
Alhena non se ne accorse.  
Era tanto presa da quell’istante fatto soltanto di musica e corpi, di sensazioni e di energia a stento repressa, che non udì la musica fermarsi.   
Seppe solo che Roger aveva smesso di danzare, e le stringeva forte il polso sinistro, facendole quasi male. Alhena fece per protestare, ma le parole le morirono in gola quando vide il pallore inquieto sul volto del giovane.  
E poi, un luccichio argenteo attirò la sua attenzione, proprio mentre l’elegante lince argentata che era atterrata in mezzo alla pista da ballo iniziava a parlare con la profonda voce di Kinglsey Shacklebolt.  
 _“Il Ministero è caduto. Scrimgeur è morto. Stanno arrivando”._  
Il panico si allargò in quel silenzio improvviso, freddo e soffocante come acqua gelida.  
Senza riflettere, Alhena si ritrovò a stringere le dita attorno alla sua bacchetta.   
Qualcuno urlò.   
Roger, al suo fianco, era irrigidito dal terrore: continuava a tenersi aggrappato al suo polso, guardando fisso dinnanzi a sé, senza riuscire a muovere un muscolo.  
Gli invitati avevano preso a fuggire in ogni direzione, spaventati e confusi, urtandosi fra di loro e scagliando lampi di luce nell’aria. E in mezzo alle urla spaventate e a quello sventolio di vesti colorate, Alhena le vide: figure incappucciate, vestite di nero, che comparivano nell’aria con schiocchi sinistri. Gli incantesimi sibilavano nell’aria, coprendo a stento il suono delle Materializzazioni accanto a loro.  
Un Mangiamorte comparve a pochi metri da Roger, e Alhena ebbe appena il tempo di vedere la sua bacchetta levata: senza fermarsi a riflettere, diede uno spintone al ragazzo, gettandolo a terra appena prima che un lampo di luce lo colpisse. Si voltò ad affrontare l’uomo incappucciato, a stento consapevole di Roger che, forse scosso dalla caduta, aveva ripreso quel minimo di padronanza di sé per recuperare la propria bacchetta e mettersi sulla difensiva.  
Alhena non voleva pensare.  
Non poteva permettersi di pensare a che cosa significassero le parole di Kingsley, e alle conseguenze che quell’attacco potevano avere. Di sfuggita, vide Charlie Weasley Smaterializzarsi, tenendo stretta una Ginny recalcitrante, che urlava e agitava la sua bacchetta.   
Poco distante da lei, vide Tonks schiantare con un movimento precisissimo un Mangiamorte che somigliava più a un gigante che ad un uomo. La gente, intanto, continuava a fuggire: la maggior parte degli invitati, una volta compreso che gli incantesimi anti-materializzazione che avrebbero dovuto proteggere la Tana erano svaniti, si era data alla fuga senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro: le poche persone rimaste sul posto erano impegnate in duelli serrati con i Mangiamorte.  
E poi, in mezzo alle urla di terrore e agli incantesimi sputati con rabbia, una risata.  
Una risata fredda, folle, che Alhena avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque.   
Era alle sue spalle, ma ormai per Alhena non esisteva più nulla. Non la paura, né la sorpresa, o l’incertezza per la sorte di tutti i suoi cari che non riusciva più a vedere, in quel giardino devastato.  
Alhena si voltò lentamente, la mano che tremava stretta attorno alla bacchetta, e i suoi occhi incontrarono un volto pallido, trasfigurato da una risata folle. Non indossava alcun mantello, non c’erano maschere a nascondere il suo viso. Bellatrix Lestrange rideva, rideva proprio come aveva riso l’estate precedente accanto a un arco di pietra. E il suo sguardo, nonostante la follia, era lo stesso di quello di Sirius.   
Alhena alzò la bacchetta, avanzando verso la donna con passo sicuro. Non le importava più niente, non ora che lei era lì, a portata di incantesimo. Bellatrix si voltò verso di lei, il suo ghigno folle impresso sul viso, i denti scoperti in un ringhio affamato di violenza. Alla donna non importava chi fosse quella figuretta esile che la fissava con tanto odio: a lei importavano solo le urla della battaglia, lo scompiglio portato in quel covo di Sanguemarcio e traditori del proprio sangue. Bellatrix sferzò l’aria con la bacchetta, scagliando contro Alhena un incantesimo non verbale da cui la giovane a malapena riuscì a proteggersi, barcollando all’indietro. Alhena contrattaccò, ma inutilmente: Bellatrix si difese quasi con un gesto pigro, leccandosi le labbra con fare indolente, assottigliando lo sguardo.   
Alhena si preparò a difendersi di nuovo, quando qualcuno, con un’esclamazione stupita che non riuscì a comprendere, le afferrò un braccio, trascinandola con sé nel nero oppressivo di una Smaterializzazione improvvisa.  


*

  
Quando finalmente Alhena tornò a respirare, impiegò diversi minuti a ritrovare un po’ di lucidità. La Materializzazione non era terminata in maniera ottimale: aveva perso una scarpa, la sua caviglia destra si era piegata con uno schiocco fastidioso e aveva perso l’equilibrio, trascinata a terra dal peso del corpo che l’aveva sottratta allo scontro. La caduta fu attutita da una superficie morbida, ma quella superficie sembrava già occupata da qualcuno, perché ci furono urla e strepiti, gomitate e spintoni, mentre delle voci confuse di affannavano sopra la sua testa.  
“Roger! Mi hai strappato i bigodini!”  
“Ma insomma, questo è il divano! Non si scopa nelle parti comuni della casa, è una _tua_ regola, Capitano!”  
“Quanto sei sboccato, Burrow!”  
“La smettete di urlare? Questa è la scena più bella!”  
Alla fine, il peso che teneva Alhena bloccata si scostò, e lei riuscì a sollevarsi a sedere.  
Erano nel piccolo soggiorno di un appartamento immerso nella penombra: davanti a lei, lo schermo di un televisore illuminava l’ambiente di luce azzurrina, mentre una sposina dal visino di bambola scappava piangendo dal suo matrimonio.   
Accanto a lei, due ragazze avvolte in ampie vestaglie di spugna imprecavano, una ciotola vuota in grembo e una quantità sorprendente di pop-corn sparsi in ogni dove. Accanto a una porta che conduceva a quella che sembrava una piccola cucina, un giovane dal sorriso furbo se ne stava con le braccia incrociate, fissando l’incedere tormentato di Roger. Quest’ultimo, infatti, si muoveva a scatti scomposti nell’esiguo spazio del salotto, le mani affondate nella chioma ormai sciolta e il viso tormentato.  
“Roger, stai bene?”  
Una delle due ragazze, una giovane graziosa che Alhena riconobbe come Cho Chang, una Corvonero a cui aveva avuto il piacere di insegnare a danzare un valzer impeccabile in occasione del Ballo del Ceppo, si avvicinò a Roger con fare circospetto.  
E allora Alhena chiuse gli occhi, la mente ancora annebbiata dalle urla degli invitati al matrimonio che cercavano di fuggire, e dai lampi di luce accecanti di quegli incantesimi che volavano in ogni direzione. Lo scontro, con ogni probabilità, infuriava ancora. E c’erano ragazzini, a quel matrimonio, e persone anziane… e Alhena era stata trascinata via prima di aver modo anche solo di posare gli occhi su Bill e Fleur…  
Ignorando il dolore alla caviglia, Alhena balzò in piedi, scalciando con un gesto deciso l’altra scarpa: non era in grado di correre, con un tacco solo. Molto meglio essere a piedi nudi. Assicuratasi di stringere ancora tra le mani la bacchetta, cercò di fare un respiro profondo, concentrandosi sul giardino della Tana. Stava per tuffarsi di nuovo nello spazio nero e opprimente che riempiva le distanze tra un luogo e un altro, quando due mani le afferrarono bruscamente un braccio, scuotendola appena.  
“Cosa stai facendo?”  
Roger la fissava con la fronte corrucciata, scuotendo la testa.   
“Lasciami andare! Devo tornare… Bill… lasciami, ti ho detto!”  
Alhena cercò di liberarsi dalla morsa di Roger, ma lui fu irremovibile.  
“Sei impazzita? Vuoi farti ammazzare? Quella era _Bellatrix Lestrange_ , e tu le sei corsa incontro!”  
“Se mi ammazza, stai sicuro che le renderò molto difficile non venire con me”, ringhiò Alhena, ma le sue parole furono sommerse dalle urla scomposte dei tre ragazzi, che al sentir nominare Bellatrix Lestrange, sembravano aver perso la testa.  
Roger cercò di spiegarsi come poteva, facendo sempre attenzione che Alhena non si liberasse dalla sua presa – del resto, lei aveva smesso di provarci. Tornare indietro era una follia. La maggior parte degli invitati stava fuggendo, gli incantesimi di protezione erano infranti, tutti potevano ancora fuggire. Chi non sapeva combattere sarebbe scappato, e c’erano tanti membri dell’Ordine, a quel Matrimonio. Gente di certo più capace di lei, gente che sapeva che cosa stava facendo, impugnando una bacchetta.  
“M-Mangiamorte? Ma come… stai bene, Roger?”  
Cho era impallidita, stringendo a sé l’amico. Il giovane annuì, e ripeté le parole del Patronus di Kingsley: il Ministero era caduto, e il Ministro era morto. Cho si lasciò cadere sul divano, stringendosi la testa fra le mani.  
Scoppiò una piccola discussione: Roger e Marietta – così doveva chiamarsi l’altra ragazza – insistevano affinché Cho, che stava facendo un tirocinio al Ministero, non vi mettesse più piede. La ragazza, invece, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime balbettava, dicendo di non essere sicura che fosse la cosa giusta da fare.  
Alhena rimase in silenzio per un po’, cercando di riflettere.   
Scrimgeur era morto. Scrimgeur che, nonostante tutto, Kinglsey sosteneva essere una persona che sapeva ciò che stava facendo, e che non avrebbe mai agevolato volontariamente Voldemort.  
Se il Ministero era caduto, poteva significare soltanto che non ci sarebbe più stata nemmeno quella parvenza di ordine costituito. Le morti sarebbero triplicate, le sparizioni sarebbero state notizie all’ordine del giorno, e la guerra – quella aperta, quella combattuta senza maschere e sotterfugi – sempre più vicina.  
Scrimgeur era morto, e la Tana era stata invasa da Mangiamorte che, oggi più che mai, non si sarebbero fatti scrupoli a usare Maledizoni Proibite o qualunque altra cosa potesse servire a saziare la loro terribile sete di sangue.   
I ragazzi, intanto, continuavano parlare l’uno sull’altro, lanciandosi occhiate preoccupate e ponendosi domande a cui nessuno avrebbe potuto dare risposta.   
Ed era inutile.   
_Era tutto inutile._  
Alhena chiuse gli occhi, ma dietro le sue palpebre abbassate c’erano solo i lampi accecanti della battaglia.   
Le urla disperate.  
Il ghigno folle di Bellatrix Lestrange, mentre il Velo ancora ondeggiava.   
Le sue mani di bambina sporche di sangue, e il volto esangue di Hector…  
  
Il passato non serviva a niente.  
Il passato serviva soltanto ad aprirle voragini del petto.  
Concentrandosi a fondo, Alhena tornò a respirare.   
Contava soltanto il presente.   
Doveva tornare alla Tana, e assicurarsi che tutte le persone che amava stessero bene. Non poteva permettersi di perdere qualcun altro.  
Roger aveva ancora una mano stretta attorno al suo braccio, ma più che trattenerla, sembrava si stesse aggrappando a lei, mentre cercava di ricostruire per l’ennesima volta il modo terribile in cui la serata era precipitata nel terrore.   
Alhena attese soltanto un istante: non appena fu certa che Roger fosse del tutto concentrato sul suo racconto, diede un forte strattone, liberandosi dalla sua presa. Non aspettò di ascoltare la protesta di Roger: con una giravolta poco aggraziata, concentrò tutte le sue attenzioni sulla Tana, scivolando nel nero.  
E poi, un lampo di luce accecante, e il dolore le esplose davanti, in tutto il corpo, come se si trovasse incatenata sotto una pressa. Non poteva nemmeno urlare, tanto era forte il dolore.  
Da qualche parte, sopra di lei, qualcuno stava gridando il suo nome, ma Alhena non ne aveva consapevolezza.  


*

  
Una superficie morbida le sosteneva la schiena.   
Alhena aprì gli occhi, sorpresa di non avvertire alcun tipo di dolore. Si sentiva esausta, questo sì, ma quel dolore accecante era scomparso.  
“Bentornata, _señorita_. Ci hai fatto preoccupare”.  
Alhena sbatté le palpebre, faticando un po’ a mettere a fuoco la figura di Roger, appollaiato su una cassapanca poco distante dal letto in cui Alhena giaceva.  
Alhena si guardò attorno, confusa, e il ragazzo si affrettò a spiegare:  
“Credo che abbiano ripristinato di nuovo gli incantesimi Anti-Materializzazione della Tana, e, ecco, tu sei andata a sbatterci contro”.  
Alhena annuì piano. Certo, aveva senso: cercare di materializzarsi in un luogo protetto equivaleva ad andare a sbattere contro un muro di mattoni, lo avevano scoperto a proprie spese tutti gli studenti che avessero cercato di mettere alla prova le difese di Hogwarts.   
E il fatto che la Tana fosse stata resa irrintracciabile non era necessariamente una cattiva notizia: potevano essere stati gli stessi Weasley. Oppure potevano essere stati i Mangiamorte, per impedire ai Weasley fuggiti di tornarci. O per impedire loro di scappare… non poteva nemmeno pensare a una possibilità del genere.  
Cautamente, si sollevò a sedere: doveva andarsene. Era troppo stanca per cercare di Materializzarsi a casa, ma poteva sempre usare la Metropolvere. Che ormai era controllata, d’accordo, ma dubitava che la casa di Roger fosse tenuta sotto controllo.   
“Faresti meglio a riposare un po’”, tentò Roger, non troppo convinto.   
Anche lui sembrava esausto: sedeva sulla sua cassapanca, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, e gli occhi schizzavano da una parte all’altra della stanza. Be’, certo, non capita tutti i giorni di ritrovarsi dei pazzi assassini a un matrimonio.   
In quel momento, però, ogni riflessione di Alhena fu smorzata da un lampo argentato che attraversò il vetro della finestra, per poi rimbalzare sull’anta di un armadio e concretizzarsi nella forma di un grande airone. Il becco del Patronus scattò un paio di volte, poi i suoi occhietti lucenti si fissarono su di Alhena, e la voce di Bill – roca, concitata, ma viva – riempì la stanza.  
 _“Noi stiamo tutti bene. Dammi tue notizie, se puoi. E resta al sicuro”._  
Fu come se un peso enorme si fosse sollevato dal petto di Alhena: Bill stava bene, e con lui la sua famiglia. Alhena non sapeva se in quel noi fossero compresi solo i Weasley, o anche gli altri membri dell’Ordine, ma decise di aggrapparsi a quella flebile speranza.  
Roger borbottò qualcosa in spagnolo, e Alhena ebbe la netta impressione che ci fosse molto sollievo, nella sua voce. La donna afferrò la sua bacchetta, cercando di tenersi stretta a quel poco di calore che aveva nel cuore.  
“ _Expecto Patronum!”_  
Non accadde niente.  
Nascondendo un’imprecazione, Alhena riprovò a evocare l’incantesimo, cercando di concentrarsi il più possibile. Questa volta una pioggia di scintille argentate le invasero il grembo, ma svanirono prima di poter assumere una forma corporea.   
Aveva sempre avuto qualche difficoltà con quell’incantesimo, e quando era particolarmente turbata, le difficoltà non facevano che aumentare.  
 _“Expecto Patronum! Expecto…”_  
“Fermati”, le mormorò Roger, stringendole piano il polso che reggeva la bacchetta.  
“Se continui ad agitarti così, mi darai fuoco alla casa e basta. Quando un incantesimo non viene, è inutile incaponirsi”.  
Alhena lo fulminò con lo sguardo, liberandosi con uno scatto nervoso dalla sua presa.  
“Be’, forse non te ne sei accorto, ma non sono a scuola, e devo rispondere a Bill, perché…”  
“Certo che me ne sono accorto. Ma più ti agiti, più il _Patronus_ si nasconde”.  
Alhena avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma sapeva che Roger aveva ragione. Non si può evocare un Patronus mentre ci si lascia prendere dal panico, proprio la cosa non funziona.  
Alhena si lasciò allora ricadere sul letto, osservando Roger frugare in un cassetto dell’armadio.   
“Ecco”, disse lui trionfante, porgendole un fagotto di stoffa colorata, “ti andrà un po’ grande, ma almeno puoi metterti comoda. Il bagno è la seconda porta in fondo al corridoio… fatti una doccia, o un bagno, insomma, rilassati un po’”.  
“Ma io non…”, cercò di protestare Alhena, salvo poi essere subito zittita da Roger.  
“Niente _ma_. Te l’ha detto anche il tuo amico, di restare al sicuro. E qui lo sei, credo. E già che sei qui, tanto vale cercare di rilassarti, così poi magari il _Patronus_ smette di opporre resistenza e riesci a tranquillizzare tutti pure tu”.  
Roger concluse la sua arringa con evidente soddisfazione, quasi fosse convinto di aver appena esposto una serie di fatti assolutamente inconfutabile. E Alhena, suo malgrado, si ritrovò a dargli ragione: anche se fosse andata a casa, non le sarebbe stato più facile evocare un Patronus per tranquillizzare Bill. E poi, quel maledetto vestito elegante in cui si era strizzata cominciava a darle davvero sui nervi.  
  
Quando Alhena tornò nella stanza di Roger, lo trovò intento a tamburellare nervosamente con le dita contro il vetro della finestra. Si era tolto l’abito da cerimonia, e ora indossava soltanto i pantaloni di una tuta che, Alhena lo sapeva, doveva appartenere a una qualche squadra di Quidditch, ma lei non riusciva proprio a capire quale.   
Cercando di non prestare attenzione alla sua pelle compatta e tesa su un petto dalla muscolatura definita, ma non eccessiva – inutile essere ipocriti: Roger Davies poteva anche avere un ego in grado di riempire intere galassie, ma per tutti i boccoli di Priscilla, nessuno, vedendolo così, avrebbe potuto accusarlo di sopravvalutarsi – Alhena si rimboccò le maniche del pigiama, osservando i piccoli unicorni che lo decoravano.  
“Di’ un po’, Ramón: a chi hai rubato questo pigiama?”  
Roger le lanciò uno sguardo offeso, scuotendo la testa.  
“Ma che domande, è mio!”  
“Sexy…”  
Roger, allora, le si avvicinò con passo lento, parlando a voce bassa:  
“Innanzitutto, su di me ti assicuro che anche quel pigiama ha un suo perché. In secondo luogo, gli unicorni sono l’ultima tendenza su tutte le passerelle, babbane o magiche. In terzo luogo, femmine e unicorni si attraggono vicendevolmente, dunque la mia è una scelta del tutto ponderata. E infine”, ormai Roger era a pochi centimetri dal volto di Alhena, un’espressione fintamente indispettita sul viso, “infine, questo è il mio comfort-pigiama. Non si può essere di cattivo umore, se lo si indossa, quindi cerca di essere riconoscente del grande onore che ti ho fatto prestandotelo, _chica_!”  
Alhena, allora, scoppiò inaspettatamente a ridere. Roger la guardò confuso, prima di scuotere la testa e lasciarsi cadere sul letto, stiracchiandosi languidamente.  
“Vieni qui, che conosco un metodo infallibile per farti rilassare”.  
Non c’era malizia nelle sue parole – non più di quanto fosse consueto per Roger Davies, almeno – ma Alhena esitò comunque, lanciandogli uno sguardo sospettoso.   
“Ramón, sei incorreggibile”.  
“ _Tu_ sei incorreggibile”, protestò lui, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Non stavo pensando proprio a niente di sconveniente, _io_ , ma a quanto pare la tua mente da finta santarellina mi vede solo come un irresistibile oggetto di desiderio. E, fra parentesi, non c’è bisogno di essere timide, lo sai: basta chiedere, e io sono a tua completa disposizione, eh”.  
Fu il turno di Alhena di scuotere la testa e alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma alla fine si lasciò cadere anche lei al suo fianco.  
“Allora sentiamo, quale sarebbe questo metodo infallibile e per niente sconveniente?”  
“Chiudi gli occhi”.  
Alhena li chiuse, ma solo per un istante.  
“Ah, ma sei impossibile! Va bene, tienili aperti, se preferisci”.  
Roger le posò i palmi sulla fronte, cominciando a disegnare piccoli cerchi concentrici con pollici, accanto alla radice del suo naso. Era un movimento lento, fatto con dita calde e gentili, che applicavano una pressione lieve, quel tanto che bastava per farsi sentire.   
Prima che potesse rendersene conto, Alhena si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi, abbandonandosi completamente a quella guida serena, calda, che sembrava dirle che tutto sarebbe andato a posto.  
Non seppe per quanto tempo restarono in quella posizione, ma alla fine le mani di Roger si fermarono, e poi scesero piano sulle sue spalle, mentre lui sussurrava:  
“Me lo faceva sempre nonna Ayala quando non stavo bene. Va un po’ meglio, ora?”  
Alhena annuì: andava un po’ meglio per davvero. Roger sorrise, soddisfatto come un bimbo, e le porse di nuovo la sua bacchetta.  
“Avanti, riprova. Sono sicuro che questa volta andrà bene”.  
E Alhena, chissà perché, seppe che Roger diceva la verità: prima ancora di raccogliere il fiato per pronunciare la formula richiesta, ebbe la certezza che questa volta non avrebbe incontrato alcuna difficoltà.   
La sua colomba argentata svolazzò un poco attorno alle loro teste, prima di raccogliere il messaggio di Alhena e gettarsi nel mondo, alla volta di Villa Conchiglia.   
  
Quando sollevò gli occhi, Alhena si ritrovò a fissare il viso accigliato di Roger, che non faceva altro che mordicchiarsi l’anellino d’argento che gli ornava il labbro.  
“Sicuro di star bene?”  
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle, incerto.  
“Be’… non c’è davvero più niente da fare, no? Se il Ministero è caduto… non si può tornare indietro, immagino”.  
Alhena trasse un profondo respiro, improvvisamente svuotata da quel poco di benessere che aveva ritrovato.  
“Non si torna indietro, no”  
“Io… credo di aver paura”, mormorò Roger, le dita che stringevano febbrilmente le lenzuola.  
“Abbiamo tutti paura”.  
Alhena posò una mano sulle dita contratte di Roger. Avrebbe voluto regalare parole di consolazione, ma la verità era che non ne aveva. Alhena era spaventata, era terrorizzata dal futuro cupo che si parava dinnanzi a loro.   
“Abbiamo tutti paura”, si ritrovò a mormorare, decisa, “ma col cazzo che lascio che a vincere sia questa paura”.   
Roger le posò il mento su una spalla, abbracciandola piano.  
“Mi piace quando dici cose sagge parlando come una scaricatrice di porto”.  
Si ritrovarono sdraiati assieme, abbracciati.   
Non c’era nessuna malizia, stavolta per davvero, in quell’abbraccio, ma solo la voglia disperata di resistere alla paura con un poco di compassione.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:   
La prima, fondamentale cosa da dire è che la caratterizzazione di questo Roger Davies (anzi, Roger Ramón Davies Ayala) è tutta merito di Adho.Mu: è stata lei a caratterizzarlo, in numerose storie, come questo affascinante rubacuori uruguayano per parte di madre, splendido ballerino di tango e conquistatore seriale. Così come a lei appartiene l’idea della “casa dei Corvi”, nonché la caratterizzazione di Cho e Marietta cui accenno solo rapidamente nel finale. Lei è poi stata tanto gentile da concedermi il permesso di utilizzare la caratterizzazione del suo Roger per questa serie di storie forse un po’ sciocche, ma che mi ha fatto tanto bene scrivere.   
Questa storia in particolare è il seguito più o meno diretto della mia “Quando il gatto non c’è, i Corvi ballano”: senza conoscere quella storia e senza conoscere Alhena (mio OC che ormai compare in una storia sì e l’altra pure) non so quanto il tutto possa essere comprensibile, e mi dispiace.  
  
Ringrazio di nuovo infinitamente A. per la generosità con cui ha condiviso con me il suo Roger, e per tutte le chiacchierate, le speculazioni e le riflessioni che mi hanno permesso di arrivare fino a qui. 


End file.
